AkuRiku Drabbles
by darktenshi17
Summary: Just a series of AxelRiku drabbles. Now rated M for sexual themes and situations
1. Fall for Me

Disclaimer: Idon't own Kingdom Heart's or any of the charaters in it. If I did Riku would be forever a uke.

Written for **smokingpanda** and her prompt, "You'll just fall down again." On livejournal. Hope you enjoy **smokingpanda**! This one really gave me a hard time. If you don't like it I'll write you another one with a different prompt.

**Fall for Me**

It wasn't exactly the most noble of entrances, Riku noted as he hung over the edge of a drop with only the red-haired Nobody to keep him from falling to his doom. He wasn't sure if his death was just being delayed or if he actually had a chance of living after this encounter.

"You're certainly not as graceful as they made you appear."

Riku craned his head to look up at the Nobody. "How was I supposed to know there would be so many high places in Castle Oblivion?" He frowned, not trusting the Nobody at all. "Why would you care anyway?"

The Nobody grinned and hauled him up so that Riku was standing in front of the taller male. "We can't have you falling to your death be for our game is up."

"So this is all some game to you all? Toy with us and then kill us?" Riku said angrily as he summoned Soul Eater. "Well it's not going to work!" He prepared to charge the Nobody but was shocked into immobility when the red head laughed.

"You're hilarious. But I can't reveal our plans to you just yet." As the Nobody began to fade into darkness he smirked and tapped his forehead. "The name's Axel, got it memorized?"

And Riku did have it memorized, even a year later as he stood looking over the ocean from his beloved paopu island. He was startled when someone came up from behind him and grabbed him around the waist causing him to jump forward and off the edge of the island.

He would have fallen and gotten severely wet except for the hand that grabbed his and prevented his fall. He looked around and was shocked to see the same Nobody from a year before, Axel his mind told him.

"What are you doing here? Sora said you died."

"You can't kill a Nobody, we don't die by over using our powers. " Axel said with a laugh. "So I cam back, back to where I could keep an eye on Roxas."

Roxas, Riku's face darkened slightly, Sora's Nonody had given him so much trouble over the past few months. "Let me go."

Axel chuckled and pulled Riku to him. "No, you'll just fall down again."

"Why did you really come here?" Riku asked, not bothering to pull away.

"For you." Axel murmured as he leaned down and pressed his lips to Riku's, and Riku didn't complain at all.

FIN


	2. All for the Beans!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Heart's or any of the characters in it. If I did Riku would be forever a uke.

Written for Rosalyn Angel, who's wonderful fic "Good Enough" got me into the Axel/Riku pairing, and her prompts:

1.) Object- A coffee mug.  
2.) Phrase- "I think these people want to shoot us."

**All for the Beans!**

"I can't believe that we're going through all this trouble for some coffee." Riku said in irritation as plucked another bean from the plant in front of him and dropped it into the bag tied to his back.

Axel's voice drifted over from the other side of the row of coffee bean plants. "When it says 'Real Columbian Coffee,' I expect it to be real Columbian coffee!"

"Axel you're crazy!" Riku growled as he stood up to glare venomously at Axel.

Ignoring Riku's glare Axel continued picking the beans. "Common Riku, we can't take too long. My coffee mug is sitting at home waiting for some java!"

Sighing in annoyance Riku went back to picking as well. "And we'd be sitting at home right now with it if you hadn't insisted on this hair brained idea!" He murmured in annoyance, making sure it was loud enough for Axel to hear.

"Common Riku it's not that big of a deal. . ."

"Of course it's a big deal!" Riku snapped determined to make sure Axel slept on the couch for weeks for this little stunt!

"Uh Riku?" Axel's voice suddenly came from the side of the bush again, sounding somewhat nervous.

"WHAT?" Snapped Riku standing up so that he could glare at Axel one again.

"I think these people want to shoot us." Axel said pointing to a group of angry people with guns standing at the beginning of the field.

Horrified Riku jumped through the bushes and grabbed Axel's hand and began running. "Run Axel! Run!"

"I'm running as fast as I can!" Axel complained as he desperately held on to the bag of freshly picked coffee beans.

"Well it's not fast enough! Damn you and your addiction to coffee!" Riku ground out as he continued running. Scratch making Axel sleep on the couch for a week! He'd castrate the former Nobody for this stunt!

"Riku I'm soooooooooooorrrrrrrrrryyyyyyy!"

**Fin**

A/N: I just thought I'd say thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I'm glad you all enjoyed it. I thought no one would because I didn't like it very much myself. Hope you all enjoy this one more!


	3. Island Pretzel

Disclaimer: Once again I find myself uke Riku less, which obviously means I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

This one is dedicated to Chantallewis and her prompts:

Object – book

Phrase – "Let's try this one!"

Hope you enjoy!

**Island Pretzel**

"Okay now slowly bring your leg over and make sure your back is tight to the floor, it'll be uncomfortable if you don't do it right." Riku's voice said calmly as he helped Axel into position.

Axel winced incredibly uncomfortable with his current position; one leg bent over his shoulder and the other stretched out, leaving his legs spread. Of course normally having Riku sitting between his spread legs wouldn't be a problem but the fact that they were both clothed and that he, Axel was being bent into a human, or in his case Nobody, pretzel took something away from the experience.

Riku continued despite Axel's discomfort. "Now bring your other leg up and over."

"Enough! I can't take it anymore!" Axel cried as he collapsed back on his ass, both his legs returning to a more natural position.

Sighing Riku put down the book he'd been reading out of. "You're the one who said 'Let's try this one!' When you just happened to peak over my shoulder and look at the book I was reading."

Axel pouted and crawled over to Riku, cradling and kissing his boyfriend. "When it said 'Island Pretzel' I figured that you were reading the Karma Sutra not a book on yoga!"

Riku sighed in irritation, but he didn't really seem mad. "Believe me there's much better positions written in the Karma Sutra."

"Oh really?" Axel said beginning to trail kisses down Riku's collarbone. "Why don't you show me some?"

Chuckling Riku leaned into Axel's embrace. "Well first you have to. . ."

FIN

I thought I'd end it on a little more than PG, just to tease everyone, and in thanks to all the wonderful reviews I've been getting.


	4. I Shoe’d Have Known

Disclaimer: Once again I find myself uke Riku less, which obviously means I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

This chapter is dedicated to ngjane and her prompts:  
1. shoe  
2. "I want hot, steamy sex."

I Shoe'd Have Known

The second Riku walked through the door his senses told him there was danger. Riku knew to trust his senses; they were the only things that had gotten him through the two years that he'd been fighting Heartless in Kingdom Hearts. Indeed they were screaming at him right now to be wary. Wisely he crouched down and grabbed the first item he could reach as a weapon, his right shoe. Thusly armed he began to walk through the house his guard up and his eyes wary.

He wondered where Axel was, or if his boyfriend had already succumbed to the danger that lurked in the house. What if he was badly hurt and lying injured or dying somewhere within the house. Riku needed to find the redhead and fast! The best place to start would be the bedroom where Axel probably would have spent the day since he didn't have to go to school like Riku did.

Slowly he headed towards the bedroom. When he got there the door was closed. Hesitantly he opened the door and peaked in, not seeing anything he walked in and looked around. He realized his error when he heard a loud purr behind him and the door closing.

Swiftly he turned and launched the shoe at his attacker and managed to hit Axel square in the center of the forehead just as his boyfriend launched himself at the silver haired youth. Axel dropped to the ground like a rock . . . one that complained very loudly.

"Riku! You're so mean! I was only trying to surprise you." Axel whined as he sat on the bedroom floor holding his forehead.

Riku sighed and knelt down next to Axel. "What brought this on? Where you watching the W Network again?"

Axel pouted and turned away from Riku. "So what if I was? I just wanted to give you a nice surprise for when you got home from school."

Shaking his head Riku leaned forward and kissed Axel's forehead, right where a little bump was beginning to form. "I'm sorry Axel, I really appreciate the effort.

"Really?" Axel asked beaming.

"Yeah."

Axel got an uncanny look on his face before he leaned over and shoved Riku onto the floor. "Good." He purred, beginning to run his tongue along Riku's exposed neck. "Because for my reward I want hot, steamy sex."

"I should have known!" Riku said before all thoughts of protest fled from his mind under the guidance of Axle's hands and most of all his mouth.

FIN

A/N: There I added a little something at the end to raise the rating. Hope you guys all enjoyed. I'm sorry it took so long to release but I went through a break up from a 3 years relationship recently and I just haven't felt much like writing anything happy, or really much at all.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! As a treat I extend to you the same challenge I gave those in the Aku/Riku lj group. Leave a review and include:

1-an Object  
2-a Phrase/sentence/saying (whatever you want to call it)

And I will write you a one-shot. If you do make sure to tell me either to message you on ff.n or leave your e-mail address so that I can contact you when it's done.


	5. Blue Cow

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I'm too tired and sick to care much about writing a funny disclaimer. Oh and I don't own Red Bull either, although I didn't use it in this fic. . .you'll understand when you start reading.

This chapter's prompt is thanks to FangedWriter hope she enjoys it!

1. Pop can  
2. "It gives you wings"

**Blue Cow **

"Are you tired of your everyday pop?"

Axel looked down at the pop can in his hand then back up at his best friend. "Why now that you mention it I am."

"Do you want something that can spruce up your day?

Nodding eagerly Axel leaned forward to hear more. His butt, and what a nice butt it was, at the edge of his seat.

"Well have I got a soda for you! Blue Cow! It gives you wings so that you can fly on wings of deliciousness. So what are you waiting for! Go out and buy some at your local store today!"

Without a thought Axel was on his feet and as prompted by the television, his current best friend, he was running towards the store in order to buy some Blue Cow! He completely ignored Riku's rule about watching the TV during the day as well as the rule regarding buying useless things.

So it was that by the time Riku got home from school his first site was that of Axel standing on the roof in a blue cape and leotards, god knows where he'd gotten them, making red to jump off it, and from Riku's perspective into the bushes below him.

"Axel! What the hell are you doing?" Riku shouted as he ran up to the house below where Axel was planning to jump off.

Axel grinned down at him. "I'm going to fly!" He shouted as he took a swing of the can of Blue Cow he'd been drinking.

Riku felt a twitch develop in his forehead. "Axel. . .you can't fly and that stuff is just an energy drink. . .it won't actually make you fly."

"That's not what the TV said!"

"Oh god. . . not this again." Riku made a decision then and there the TV had to go. . .especially when Axel was home alone. "Get down from there or you sleep on the couch for tonight and the rest of the week."

He watched as Axel considered his options. Could practically hear the gear turning in the Nobody's head. Obviously reason one out, or at least Riku he had until he watched as Axel leaped off the roof and fell into the shrubs lining the house. His right eye twitched and without even taking a moment to check on Axel he walked into the house and slammed the door shut, locking it behind him. If Axel wanted to be an idiot he could do it outside, in the cold and the bushes. God, the stuff he put himself through.

Outside it began to rain and Axel began to think maybe listening to TV over Riku wasn't such a good idea anymore.

**FIN**

A/N: Not much to say this time. I think I'm gonna write something with a little more angst to reflect what I've been feeling. I just haven't been very happy lately.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! As a treat I extend to you the same challenge I gave those in the Aku/Riku lj group. Leave a review and include:

1-an Object  
2-a Phrase/sentence/saying (whatever you want to call it)

And I will write you a one-shot. If you do make sure to tell me either to message you on ff.n or leave your e-mail address so that I can contact you when it's done.


	6. Milk It

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdome Hearts.

A/N: This one is written for bubblegumxprincess and her prompts:

1-a banana milkshake  
2-"Come on, bring it!"

Hope you enjoy it! And thanks to everyone who's reviewed, I feel so honoured! To show you all my love this one is R rated!

**Milk It**

Axel was performing a delicate operation; one so delicate that one wrong move could result in disaster. He shook the can of whipped cream and sprayed it over the centre of his masterpiece, he grinned at the sharp gasp he earned from the action. Delighted he added the final touch to his masterpiece, one bright red cherry on the tip of it.

"Axel I hope you realize that I'm not a banana split." His boyfriend's voice came from above him.

Axel looked up at him with a grin. "Maybe not but you're as close to one as I can get at the moment. " With a grin he began to lick his little treat with great gusto. "Mmm it tastes so good but I haven't gotten ay cream filing." He added with a pout, after licking and sucking for a while.

"Oh yeah baby. . .Come on, bring it on!" Suddenly Axel found himself on the floor looking around in confusion. "Huh? Riku?"

Riku peaked in from the kitchen where he was drinking a banana milkshake. "What is it Axel? Did you fall out off the couch again?"

Axel pouted but then his attention focused on the milkshake in Riku's hand. "Yeah, I was having a really nice dream." He said as he got up and stalked towards Riku. "Let me show you."

**FIN**

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! As a treat I extend to you the same challenge I gave those in the Aku/Riku lj group. Leave a review and include:

**1-an Object  
2-a Phrase/sentence/saying (whatever you want to call it)**

And I will write you a one-shot. If you do make sure to tell me either to message you on ff.n or leave your e-mail address so that I can contact you when it's done.


	7. Friend

Disclaimer: Once again I find myself uke Riku less, which obviously means I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

This one is dedicated to Rosalyn Angel and her prompts:

Object – doorbell

Phrase – "I guess it's really goodbye this time"

Hope you enjoy!!!

**So Long Good Friend**

The sound of the doorbell ringing nearly broke Axel's heart. So they were here already, he thought they would have had a little more time together. Feeling tears prickle his eyes he hugged him, wishing it didn't have to be this way. "I guess it's really goodbye this time. I still can't believe they've come to take you away."

There was no reply, only the impatient ringing of the doorbell in the background. Maybe if he didn't answer it they would go away, leaving the two of them in peace. Yes, just ignore it and the world would pass them by.

It seemed to be working just fine until someone opened the front door and the light crept in, exposing them in their dark corner. He looked up to face the man who was separating them and wilted under the glare Riku was sending him.

"Axel stop hugging the TV! I told you it has to go; you're way too easily influenced by it." His silver haired lover said sternly as he motioned for Tidus and Wakka to come in and take the TV.

"Nooooooo! Don't take my best friend!" Axel cried trying to run after the TV, only to have Riku trip him and then sit on his back. "Why! I love youuuuuu!!" But it was too late and within minutes the door had closed blocking his view of them.

Riku sighed and got up when he heard the sound of Tidus' car driving away. "Now maybe I'll be able to leave you alone without a babysitter."

The red-headed Nobody just sniffled pathetically and curled up on the carpet. How would he survive now?

"Axel, I just bought some whipped cream and cherries." Came Riku's voice from the kitchen.

Never mind! Axel thought s he jumped to his feet. He could definitely find something, mainly someone else to occupy his time.

**FIN**

A/N: I had to resist the urge to do an Invader Zim quote.  
**GIR**: "Why? Bye, Bye piggy! I love-ed you, piggy! I loveded youuuuuu!"  
GIR in my opinion is love. If you've never seen Invader Zim before then watch it! It's sooooo funny!!!!

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! As a treat I extend to you the same challenge I gave those in the Aku/Riku lj group. Leave a review and include:

1-an Object  
2-a Phrase/sentence/saying (whatever you want to call it)

And I will write you a one-shot. If you do make sure to tell me either to message you on ff.n or leave your e-mail address so that I can contact you when it's done.


	8. Game

Disclaimer: Once again I find myself uke Riku less, which obviously means I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Or the Nintendo DS or Lunar: Dragon Song.

This one is dedicated to MoroTheWolfGod and their prompts:

Object – Game Strategy Guide

Phrase – "The game is stealing my Riku away"

Hope you enjoy!!!

**Demon Game**

Left. Right. Up. Down. Left. Right. Right. A. B. A. Up. It was a repetitive motion that Axel couldn't quite follow. Riku's fingers were moving faster than Demyx on sugar. Which was very, very, veeeeeeeerrrrrrryyyyyy fast! Axel knew he'd tried to chase after the water mage after a certain incident involving a rubber duck, Luxord's cards, and a very irritated Marluxia. It had been funny though, poor Marly he'd never gotten over the incident.

But that was beside the point; at the moment his greatest concern was his beloved Riku whose eyes were currently glued to the system in his hands. Axel wasn't even sure he'd seen his lover blink. And Riku complained about his TV habits!

"The game is stealing my Riku away." He said grabbing the game strategy guide as a weapon. There was no way he'd let that happen! With a battle cry he charged and swatted the little system out of Riku's hands. "Take that demon game! Though shall not have my Riku's soul!" Then he proceeded to stomp the life out of the device.

"Axel!" Riku cried in horror. "You just thrashed Sora's Nintendo DS! Now I'm going to have to by him a new system and a new Lunar: Dragon Song!"

Axel was about to crumble under Riku anger, but he shook his head. He was right in what he had done, except for breaking the thing maybe. "Well it was taking both your soul and your attention away from me."

Riku's expression softened slightly. "Axel, you could have old me you wanted some attention." He got up ignoring the broken DS, and sat next to Axel on the couch, snuggling up to him. "Your going to have to pay for that though, I think it's time you get a job."

Axel trembled in fear.

**FIN**

A/N: I had no idea what to write for this. Hope it came out okay. For some reason I write most of these while in Intro to Psychology. Maybe it's because I don't take forever to type, or because I get there an hour before class starts.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! As a treat I extend to you the same challenge I gave those in the Aku/Riku lj group. Leave a review and include:

1-an Object  
2-a Phrase/sentence/saying (whatever you want to call it)

And I will write you a one-shot. If you do make sure to tell me either to message you on ff.n or leave your e-mail address so that I can contact you when it's done.


	9. Soup

Disclaimer: Once again I find myself uke Riku less, which obviously means I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

This chapter is dedicated to za and their prompts:  
1. tomato soup  
2. "I'll sleep on it"

**Soupy Love**

The smell of the soup alone made Riku feel better almost immediately. There was nothing better than a good bowl of tomato soup to cheer you up on a cold day. Since he'd been feeling under the weather lately Riku figured he deserved to just sit back and relax, maybe even read that book he'd taken from the college library.

The afternoon was turning out to be perfect. That was until Axel burst into the room with a happy cry. "I did it! I payed back my whole bill and Sora won't bother you about it anymore! So do I get my reward now?"

Riku groaned, feeling this morning's headache come rushing back. Why had he promised Axel a reward if he worked hard to get the money to pay Sora for breaking his system and game? Taking a drink of his cooling soup, it was in a big soup cup, Riku decided to let Axel suffer for a little bit. "I'll sleep on it."

Axel whined and knelt next to the couch. "But Rikuuuuu! I really, really worked hard pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee???"

Riku simply closed his eyes with a sigh. There went his calming day and any hope of getting rest before exams the following weak. As punishment he decided to simply ignore Axel and get some sleep.

**FIN**

A/N: Not one of my best. I wanted to do it from Riku's point of view because I usually use Axel's. If you want za please request another one and I'll write that for you as well.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! As a treat I extend to you the same challenge I gave those in the Aku/Riku lj group. You can make more than one request. Leave a review and include:

1-an Object  
2-a Phrase/sentence/saying (whatever you want to call it)

And I will write you a one-shot. If you do make sure to tell me either to message you on ff.n or leave your e-mail address so that I can contact you when it's done.


	10. Egg

Disclaimer: Once again I find myself uke Riku less, which obviously means I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

A/N: Sorry for the long delay in writing another drabble. I hope you all haven't given up on me. But university has come to kick me in the bum and I've been supper busy from x-mass on. But rejoice April 20th is my last day of exams so I can be free until next September yay!

This chapter is dedicated to ChibiFrubaGirl and her prompts:   
1. a hard-boiled egg.  
2. "If this relationship is going to work we're going to have to agree on the same cow."

**A Breakfast Drama  
**

There were things about Axel that Riku loved; his eyes, his smile, the way it felt when Axel's arms were around him, the way Axel could make him laugh no matter what, and of course Axel's very nice package didn't hurt either. Of course there were things Riku could live without as well; Axel's inability to not listen to the TV, and his annoying tendency to try and smother Riku in his sleep by cuddling him to death. This however just took the proverbial cake.

Watching Axel bent over his breakfast, which consisted of a hard-boiled egg, two breakfast sausages and three pancakes. Yes, Axel ate a lot for breakfast. The red-head was currently acting out his personal soap opera like drama using the breakfast.

Needless to day it was quite disturbing. Currently the egg, Julia, was having an affair with sausage number one, Giorgio, while it had an affair with sausage number two, Alain who was a farmer. Julia had discovered Giorgio's unfaithfulness and had gone to talk to Alain about it. At least that's what it looked like when Riku had walked into the kitchen.

"Listen sweet cheeks. If this relationship is going to work we're going to have to agree on the same cow." Here Alain gestured to the pile of pancakes sitting on a plate. They were Alain's cows Bertha, Ethel, and Germaine.

Julia shook her 'head' in confusion "But this has nothing to do with cows Alain! We're talking about Giorgio!"

"That's what I mean. We need to agree on things, especially this." He gestured to the cows, considering I only own two cows."

Gasping Julia looked over at the cows, all three looking identical. "But that means . . .!"

Alain nodded, "Yes, one of those cows is Giorgio in disguise and we have to figure out which one is the right one by drawing him out." Advancing closer to Julia, Alain pressed his 'lips' against hers just as a cow toppled over to reveal Giorgio was really Bertha!

"Riku. . .why are you standing in the doorway with that wide-eyed look of surprise in your eyes?" Axel asked as he took a bite from the pancake that had toppled over.

Blushing at having been caught watching Axel's ridiculous display of silliness Riku simply shook his head and sat down at the table grabbing the Julia, the hard boiled egg and beginning to peal her no it. "Nothing, no stop playing with your food and eat it." As he took a bite of the egg he wondered what sort of drama Axel would come with tomorrow when Riku made crepes for breakfast. He was really starting to miss the TV too. . .

**FIN**

A/N: Yay for Riku POV! Hopefully this one was a little better. This one gave me a hard time, I had a general idea about some things but I wasn't too sure about what to do.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! As a treat I extend to you the same challenge I gave those in the Aku/Riku lj group. Leave a review and include:

1-an Object  
2-a Phrase/sentence/saying (whatever you want to call it)

And I will write you a one-shot. If you do make sure to tell me either to message you on ff.n or leave your e-mail address so that I can contact you when it's done.


	11. Lightning Barbie

Disclaimer: Once again I find myself uke Riku less, which obviously means I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

A/N: Sorry for the long delay in writing another drabble. I hope you all haven't given up on me. I've worked all summer and now it's time to go back to school but I'll try to write as many as possible in the next few days.

This chapter is dedicated to CraziiJane and her prompts:  
Object: a donut  
Phrase: "I told you that wasn't Barbie!"

** Lightning Barbie **

So this was it . . . it had all come down to Axel's insanity and the threat of Riku loosing what little was left of his own sanity. Here they stood before the doors to hell, which would soon open into . . . the mall.

"Axel, I have a few ground rules for you before we go in." Riku said as he glanced over at Axel, only to see the read-head looking at some blonde woman at one of the coffee shops in the mall eating a frosted donut. "AXEL!"

"Yes" Axel said his head whipping around to stare at Riku. "Don't you think she looks like Barbie?"

Riku sighed in exasperation, ignoring Axel's question he grabbed his hand and lead the taller man into the mall. "There's some ground rules I need to lay down first. No wandering off, no begging for stuff, and don't talk to strangers."

Axel pouted at that. "I'm not five you know."

"Some times I wonder." Riku said to himself as they headed to the department store. "Now we're here to get a new TV and that's it." He said turning to his red headed lover, only to find him gone. "I'm going to maim him." The teen said with a growl as he began his hunt for Axel.

An hour later he found Axel in the electronic department munching on donuts and gazing lovingly at a big screen TV. "What did I tell you about wandering off?"

The former Nobody had the decency to look guilty as he took another bite of his donut. "Hey, look at this!" He took a full donut out of the bag and his half eaten donut and put the bitten off end into the hole of the other donut. "It's us!"

Riku groaned, rubbing his temple in annoyance. "Let's just go get a sales person to help us so we can get a new TV and get out of here."

Axel nodded and looked around. "Look! It's Barbie!" He said as he saw the same girl from earlier. "She must work here." He ran over to her calling 'Barbie, Baribie!'

When she turned around however he screamed in girlish fear. "Larxene!"

Rike couldn't help but snicker to himself as he watched Axel run away I terror, while a woman he'd never met chase after Axel. "I told you that wasn't Barbie!"

**END**

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Once again I'm sorry for the super long delay. As a treat I extend to you the same challenge I gave those in the Aku/Riku lj group. Leave a review and include:

1-an Object  
2-a Phrase/sentence/saying (whatever you want to call it)

And I will write you a one-shot. If you do make sure to tell me either to message you on ff.n or leave your e-mail address so that I can contact you when it's done


	12. Snuggle Time

Disclaimer: Once again I find myself uke Riku less, which obviously means I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

A/N: Sorry for the long delay in writing another drabble. I hope you all haven't given up on me. But university has come to kick me in the bum and I've been supper busy from x-mass on. But rejoice April 20th is my last day of exams so I can be free until next September yay!

Dedicated to happytears an her prompts:  
Object: teddy bear  
Phrase: "Just like you and me"

**Cuddle Time **

One year. One whole year since that day standing on Paopu Island that Axel had come for him. It was almost too hard to believe it was true, but it was. Riku gazed at some of the pictures that had been taken throughout the year and couldn't help but smile. They really had been through a lot, and they'd made it.

Of course he wouldn't let anyone catch him being so sappy, but that didn't mean he couldn't indulge in it every once and awhile. He touched one of the photos of Axel and him kissing tenderly. The picture had been taken at Sora and Kairi's wedding party, by Tidus. And it was now Riku's favorite picture.

He sighed and looked over at the door wondering where Axel had gone off to. The red-head had left early this morning to go and do something, he hadn't told Riku what exactly. Riku hoped Axel would return soon so that the dinner he cooked wouldn't go to waste.

With his head lying on his arms which were folded on the table, Riku watched the door waiting for Axel until he dozed off. He didn't know how long he slept for, but the next thing he knew he was being shaken awake by Axel.

"Axel?"

Axel offered him a bright smile before kissing him softly. "Sorry it took me so long, but I had to find the perfect gift."

Riku sat up rubbing his eyes a little to get the sleep out of them. "The perfect gift?"

"For our one year anniversary." Axel replied as he handed Riku a wrapped gift. "It's not much but I though it was perfect when I saw it.

"You didn't have to. . ." Riku said softly as he opened the gift. When he saw what was in the box his eyes began to glisten with tears. "Oh Axel. . .it's perfect."

Axel smiled and kissed Riku again, deeper this time. "Just like you and me." Then he picked Riku up and hugged him tightly; leaving the two embracing teddy bears, one red and one white to watch from the table.

**END**

A little bit of OOC there, but I wanted to do something sweet for this prompt. I hope I accomplished that

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! As a treat I extend to you the same challenge I gave those in the Aku/Riku lj group. Leave a review and include:

1-an Object  
2-a Phrase/sentence/saying (whatever you want to call it)

And I will write you a one-shot. If you do make sure to tell me either to message you on ff.n or leave your e-mail address so that I can contact you when it's done.


	13. Family Dinner

Disclaimer: Once again I find myself uke Riku less, which obviously means I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

A/N: Sorry for the long delay in writing another drabble. I hope you all haven't given up on me. I'm getting there really; after this one there's only 3 more (so far) for me to write. See? I'm catching up slowly.

Dedicated to Yazoo Okoboji:

Object: tazer

Phrase: "there's a reason these tables are numbered, honey, you just haven't figured it out yet."

**Family Dinner**

This was it, the time of year Riku hated the most. . .Christmas time. And there was a very good reason for that; it was because his mother expected him to come home for Christmas dinner. Now that in itself wouldn't be too bad but, it also meant that he'd have to put up with his family. . .his while family cousins and all.

Riku looked at the imposing door in front of him, Axel shuffling his feet nervously at his side. Of course the red-head would be nervous; he'd never met any of Riku's family and for good reason too. Riku didn't want Axel to get traumatized by his psycho relatives. He himself had gone through enough traumas due to them.

With a resigned sigh he rang the doorbell and then waited with great trepidation for the door to be answered. When it was, he was greeted with his mother's smiling face before he was pulled into a huge hug while his mother gushed over him. Poor Axel stood beside him in shock at what was going on, the redhead looked like he wasn't sure whether he should attack the woman with his handy tazer or laugh at Riku's situation.

Eventually she let his lover go and turned her attention to him. She looked a lot like Riku, but not in the way that they had the same eyes or hair, because they didn't; she was blonde with blue eyes, but they were built similarly. They both appeared very pale and delicate, and there was something about the sparkle in their eyes that was the same.

"So is this him?" She asked cheerfully. "The man you've gone off to live with but would never let your poor mother meet?" She studied Axel before enveloping him in a huge hug, not giving her son a chance to reply. It was a slightly awkward hug considering the woman barely came up to Axel's shoulders, but she did have a strong grip. "Welcome to the family!" She said after releasing him. "Come on in! Everyone's been waiting for you!" And then she ushered them both into the house, and poor Axel barely had the time to blink before he was surrounded by Riku's family.

Hours later, he was sadly minus his tazer after having nearly used it on Riku's cousin Kadaj, who was nearly identical to Riku in looks, age, but definitely not in attitude. When everything had settled down and everyone was getting ready to sit at the tables, and there were many of them, Axel stared at them noticing that each one was numbered.

"There's a reason these tables are numbered, honey, you just haven't figured it out yet." Kadaj said from behind him, because Riku had his attention diverted by another cousin Yazoo. "But if you're that confused you could always come and sit next to me." The short-haired silvernette purred. Only to yelp moments later when Riku came up behind him, tazer held readily.

"Back off Kadaj, you've already got someone." His own silver-haired lover hissed, holding the tazer up threateningly.

The other teen scowled before heading off to seat himself at a table labeled with the number six, his two brothers also sitting down at that same table along with their parents.

Riku took Axel's arm and lead him to the table marked by the number one. "It's not complicated at all; the host table is one and then the others are numbered by who calls to confirm they're coming. It just makes it easier with our big family." Then he patted Axel's arm as they sat down and the meal was served.

Later that night as they headed up to Riku's old to get some sleep, Axel reflected that as odd as Riku's family was they were very endearing and he was happy to have been welcomed into it. It almost made him miss the organization, where although they'd had many problems they had still been a sort of dysfunctional family.

**END**

A/N: This one gave me a lot of trouble, but I really hope that I did okay. I wasn't sure what to do and then the thought suddenly struck me, so this was all written as I was sitting in my Greek History class.

Of course if you want a drabble:

1-an Object  
2-a Phrase/sentence/saying (whatever you want to call it)


	14. blanket

Disclaimer: Once again I find myself uke Riku less, which obviously means I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

A/N: Sorry for the long delay in writing another drabble. I hope you all haven't given up on me. I'm getting there really; after this one there's only 3 more (so far) for me to write. See? I'm catching up slowly.

Dedicated to casmut:  
Object: a blanket  
Phrase: "Well you can just Bite me can't you!"

**Bedtime Blues**

"Well you can just bite me can't you!" The shout echoed through the house, waking up many of those who had been asleep, and causing those still awake to grumble in annoyance.

It was eve after Christmas and many of those who had come for Christmas dinner had also stayed at Riku's parents' huge house, including Axel and Riku. Unfortunately they were staying in Riku's old room which had only a double bed.

This was also what caused the current situation because as of this moment, Riku and Axel were arguing about Axel's need to keep stealing the blanket. Being that he was a fire user he tended to get incredibly cold in the winter. Of course Riku too was quite cold, so Axel continually taking the blanket was getting on his nerves.

With a huff, and an angry glare at Axel, Riku slipped out of the bed and left the room, leaving Axel to watch after him with wide green eyes. The redhead quickly scrambled out of the bed and went to chase after Riku.

He ignored the fact that Riku's relatives were watching him from the falls as he chased after his irritate love. "Riku wait!" He lost sight of the other as he rounded a corner, and by the time he got there Riku was gone.

Falling to his knees he began to lament about how he had screwed up and that he loved Riku and regretted everything that had happened. And that he wished he hadn't made such big mistake. And he would have continued long into the night, except for something large and fluffy suddenly was dropped on his head.

"You're making a scene, I was only getting a bigger blanket." Riku's voice said, muffled by the blanket. "Now get up off the floor so we can go back to bed."

Axel lifted the blanket off his head and then followed after Riku life a puppy. When they reached Riku's room, they both climbed into bed and Axel wrapped the blanket around them, pulling Riku to his chest and burying his face in the other's hair. "I love you."

Smiling to himself, Riku chuckled a little and hugged Axel's bony frame. "I love you too. Now go to sleep."

**END**

A/N: Not how I planned it, but I guess it was okay. I like the thought of Axel being all dramatic about a fight with Riku. I can imagine having a really whiny voice in such a scenario.

Of course if you want a drabble:

1-an Object  
2-a Phrase/sentence/saying (whatever you want to call it)


End file.
